


Happens to the Best of Us

by bigficenergy



Series: As Seen on Tumblr [13]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: His jeansarenew. David noticed. Was this the moment?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: As Seen on Tumblr [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509461
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	Happens to the Best of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hullomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/gifts).



> Thanks as always to hullomoon. The original prompt was about one person absentmindedly fixing the other's clothes, or tucking their hair behind their ear, that sort of thing. I went in a slightly different, but sort of related direction. :)
> 
> Once again, this is a prompt fill for this [soft fic prompt meme](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/post/619125619625738240). I'm moving them to AO3 slower than I'm filling them, so you can catch them [on Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/tagged/soft-prompt-fills) first.

“New jeans?”

David joins Patrick at the shelf he’d been working on stocking, carrying another box of products. His question makes Patrick freeze, hand still on a jar of sugar scrub.

 _New jeans?_

For some time now, through most of the setup of Rose Apothecary, Patrick has hoped he’d catch David’s eye as more than a business partner. It’s killing him to not take a more proactive approach, but he doesn’t know how to do that in a way that’s appropriate, given their business relationship. So he’s resigned himself to waiting for a perfect, naturally occurring moment, where things click into place.

His jeans _are_ new. David noticed. Was this the moment?

“Yeah,” Patrick says, finally withdrawing his hand from the shelf. “I got them this weekend.”

_Riveting contribution, Brewer._

“Uh-huh,” David says, setting down his box. “You just um… you’ve got a…”

Suddenly David is standing very close, and Patrick’s heart threatens to beat out of his chest. David is leaning in and… reaching down and around…

Carefully, barely making any contact with Patrick’s leg, David’s fingertips close around the top edge of a long, transparent size sticker that is still stuck to his jeans, on the back of one of his thighs. He peels it off and holds it up to show Patrick.

“That is… really embarrassing,” Patrick says with a self-deprecating smile.

“Happens to the best of us,” David says, though Patrick doubts he’s ever bought pants that had those stickers on them. “And now, if I ever need to buy you a gift, I know what size jeans you wear.”

David starts to lose steam toward the end of that sentence, like he’s realizing that it sounds a little weird, but has gone too far to turn back. He shakes his head and excuses himself to toss the sticker in the trash behind the register, leaving Patrick to fight the urge to overthink David’s choice to remove the sticker rather than just telling Patrick so he could do it himself.

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of idiots to lovers, but just the idiots part. 😄 Thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> No more prompts please, but do feel free to [say hi on Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/) if you'd like!


End file.
